Fríos Días de Invierno
by Blueberry Night
Summary: James tiene frío y solo tiene a Sirius cerca... El hecho de que no haya nadie en la Sala Común no ayuda a los nervios de James.


**Este fic quería subirlo en Navidad junto con el Thorki, pero, al parecer, todo el mundo estaba en fanfiction y se me bloqueó la pagina antes de subirlo, casi muero... Pero aquí se los traigo, ya no como regalo de Navidad, si no como un... ¿fic slash? xD jajaja**

**Tardé varios días en pasarlo pero valió la pena (cualquier cosa por agrandar el fandom de estos dos, que los re quiero)**

**Estoy super contenta, porque vinieron unos familiares de visitas y me enteré de que mi prima es una fujoshi ferviente como yo, por lo que nos la pasamos todo el día viendo, leyendo y hablando de yaoi/slash :3**

**Otra noticia, los invito a pasar por mi página de Facebook: Blueberry Night, aún no tengo nada pero me pueden ayudar a agrandarla dándole un like :DD ahí voy a dar noticias de actualizaciones, nuevos fics bla bla bla, también pueden darme ideas o lo que sea, son libres...**

**Sin más preámbulos, los dejo para que lean :D**

* * *

La Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraba vacía, a excepción de dos chicos. Sirius y James estaban echados cada uno en un sillón diferente, frente a la chimenea, con escasas llamas en ella.

Se notaba a simple vista que se aburrían mortalmente y mataban el tiempo pasándose una pequeña pelota.

-Hey, James -lo llamó su amigo, al recibir la bola.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué crees que saldría de una mezcla entre un hipogrifo y un grindilow? -le preguntó Sirius, como si fuera una gran filosofía no resuelta. James consideró la pregunta un momento, recibiendo la pelota que le acababa de pasar su amigo con una mano.

-Nada muy agradable, supongo.

-Pero, los grindilows ya son feos de por sí ¿te imaginas que tengan plumas y pico? -con una pierna colgando a un lado, Sirius hacía muecas con las manos, para dejar una mejor impresión.

James no pudo retener una risa. Volvió a pasar la pelota, que ágilmente recibió el otro.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en poner una imagen horrible en mi mente? -le recriminó tirando con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria la pelota que acababa de recibir. Ésta golpeó el pecho de Sirius.

-¡Ay! -se quejó, fregándose con una mano el lugar dañado, mientras se incorporaba con una sonrisa. Para vengarse, hizo lo mismo que James.

Esta solo atinó a esquivarla, y a penas, ya que un sonoro estornudo lo asaltó inesperadamente. Luego un violento estremecimiento lo sacudió.

-Frío horrible - gruñó, sorbiendo por la nariz. James no había nacido para soportar el frío, él era un chico de verano, con sol y calor, razón por la cual siempre (o casi siempre), se resfriaba en invierno, aunque solo le dure un tiempo corto.

Tenía la esperanza de que se le pasara para el día de Navidad, el cual estaba a unos pocos días suceder.

Ésta era la razón de que la Sala Común esté vacía: todos (o la gran mayoría) de los estudiantes de Gryffindor y las otras casas se habían ido a pasar las fiestas con sus respectivas familias.

Incluso Remus y Peter se habían ido. Remus había querido quedarse, pero sus padres insistieron en que volviera porque irían a visitar a su tía Nosequé. Remus no tuvo más que resignarse y hacer su baúl, junto a Peter (que nuca faltaba a las fiestas con su familia) y casi todo Hogwarts se marcharon en el tren escarlata hace unos días.

James también se hubiera ido, pero como Sirius se quedaba (_¡primero muerto que Navidad con mi familia!_), decidió hacerle compañía.

Volvió a estornudar, un poco más fuerte esta vez. Sorbió por la nariz nuevamente, con hartazgo.

Sirius rió entre dientes. Siempre le había dado gracia cómo estornudaba su amigo, parecía más chiquito, un nene y no un chico de 17 años. Y e hecho de que tenga la nariz roja no ayudaba.

-¿De qué te ríes? -James lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero su imagen era poco intimidante.

-De nada -respondió viéndolo fugazmente.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que no se dijeron nada. Sirius jugaba con la pelota, que había recuperado con un conjuro, después de que su amigo no la atrapara. La arrojaba al aire y la atrapaba de distintas formas.

Mientras, James lo observaba. Lo recorrió todo: desde la cabeza hasta los pies, su cabello negro más largo de lo que debería, dándole el aspecto rebelde que lo caracterizaba; el contorno de su mandíbula, con la sombra de su barba de adolescente recién afeitada; sus ojos grises que seguían el recorrido de la pelota que lanzaba una y otra vez, brillaban con la astucia y valentía digna de un Gryffindor; su torso y brazos que aún con el pullover podían distinguirse musculosos y bien formados; la tela del pantalón que se ajustaba exquisitamente a él, dejando poco para la imaginación de James...

Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada a cualquier otra parte. Se reprendió mentalmente, ¡no podía pensar así de Sirius! Es su mejor amigo... Y un chico.

No sabía en qué momento había empezado con eso, si era cosa del momento o desde que se conocen, pero un día descubrió que Lily Evans ya no le atraía como había pensado en un principio. Ahora, cada vez que veía a Sirius no podía evitar sentir _algo_ en su cuerpo, y sí, también en su parte baja.

James le atribuía esta "mala pasada" (mala dependiendo en el lugar en el que se encontrara), a que tenía 17 años y sus hormonas alborotadas o algo así, pero esa teoría se iba por la borda al verlo a Sirius.

Toda esa mierda de las hormonas eran nimiedades, era algo más... Profundo, lo sentía en el pecho, removiéndose en su ser, lo desarmaba, le vaciaba el cerebro, dejándole solo sus ideas más recónditas, inconscientes, primitivas y salvajes flotando nítidamente en sus retinas... Como ahora.

_Sirius acorralándolo contra la pared, tocándolo. Sirius sin remera, con el pantalón desabrochado y desvistiéndolo. Sirius y él completamente desnudos. Sirius sobre él, moviéndose en un delicioso vaivén entre sus piernas..._

¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! ¡Es su amigo!

Se había sonrojado violentamente, y sin sorpresa, notó una media erección en su pantalón. En un intento por serenarse, se llevó una mano al rostro se fregó los ojos tratando de eliminar esas imágenes de su mente y que su pulso volviera al normal.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Sirius, su voz denotaba preocupación- Parece que tuvieras fiebre.

James dio un respingo y lo miró.

-¿Qué? No, estoy perfectamente -respondió atropelladamente.

Sirius se sentó más cerca del sillón de James, para observarlo con el ceño fruncido por un momento. Eso no hizo más que empeorar el estado de James. Por suerte supo disimularlo.

-¿Qué miras? -le exigió fingiendo estar molesto.

Sirius, al parecer, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y volvió a recostarse en el sillón. Puso cara de despreocupado y dijo:

-Nada, solo analizaba si estabas follable -bromeó.

-¡Ni aunque me pagaras! -_te follaría aquí y ahora, encima de aquel sillón._

_-_Nunca confirmé que lo estabas... -James fingió cara de ofensa exageradamente y Sirius se echó a reír.

Al escucharlo, James sintió un vacío en su estómago, que amenazaba con tragárselo entero.

Sirius apoyaba su mano en su estómago mientras se acomodaba hacia atrás el cabello con la otra sus labios siendo humedecidos por su lengua, tibia, húmeda...

Sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. Si se quedaba un segundo más... No quería pensar en lo que sucedería.

-Voy a buscar una prenda más abrigada, me está haciendo frío.

_Mentira, si estás re caliente._

-Está bien, te espero... -Sirius miró curioso a su amigo, evidentemente turbado. dejó de darle importancia y siguió jugando con la pelotita.

James agradeció esto cuando subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio, no quería que notara la erección en sus pantalones.

Una vez arriba, se tumbó en su cama boca abajo. Trató de vaciar su mente de cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con Sirius: sus lentes clavándose en su cara por la presión de la almohada; el regalo que le haría a sus padres para Navidad; en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade; en el siguiente partido de Quidditch...

Aliviado, notó que había funcionado, todo volvía a la normalidad. Se giró para apoyarse sobre su espalda, miró por unos segundos el techo del dosel antes de cerrar los ojos y dar un largo suspiro. Permaneció así unos momentos para después sentarse al borde de la cama.

Por la ventana vio el auge del crepúsculo, que teñía todo el recinto de una luz anaranjada, que desentonaba enormemente con el blanco inmaculado que cubría todo el terreno de afuera.

no lo había notado hace un momento, pero la habitación estaba mucho más fría que la Sala Común. Dejó escapar aire por su boca y enseguida se transformó en una nube de vaho que desapareció rápidamente.

Se levantó y se dirigió a los pies de su cama, donde estaba si baúl. Se arrodilló y empezó a hurgar en él, sabía que había un pullover ahí...

-Frío de mierda... -se quejó en un susurro.

-Estamos en Inglaterra ¿qué esperabas? -le llegó la voz de Sirius, que estaba apoyado en la puerta. James pegó un salto, girándose, provocándose un golpe en la espalda con el baúl.

-¡Ah! -se sujetó el pecho con una mano, respirando rápido -¡Me asustaste, idiota!

-Sí, lo noté.

.Al menos da una señal de que estás aquí -le recriminó enfadado.

Sirius no contestó. James lo miró con curiosidad. Tenía algo raro, en sus ojos o en su actitud... pero no encontraba qué exactamente. Luego se giró para volver a revolver el baúl, buscando su abrigo. Al no encontrarlo, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el baúl, frustrado.

Sirius dio unos pasos, acercándose a él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No encuentro mi buzo azul, no sé dónde lo metí y ese es el más caliente que tengo.

-No te preocupes, hay otras maneras de entrar en calor.

Instantáneamente james miró a Sirius, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Acababa de insinuarse? Su voz había sonado diferente, más grave, más... _sensual_, tal vez solo se lo imaginó. Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar o decir a continuación,solo respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¿A-ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

Vio con asombro como Sirius se acercaba aún más, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, obligándolo a abrirlas más. Durante este trayecto no rompieron el contacto visual ni un momento. James estaba en shock, sin poder moverse o decir algo.

Sirius acercó su rostro al de su amigo y apoyó las manos sobre el baúl, a cada lado de su cabeza. Luego llevó su boca a su oído. El otro estaba totalmente inmovilizado, con el corazón desbocado en su pecho.

-Pues... Así -Sirius susurró y luego pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja para, a continuación capturarlo entre sus labios y chuparlo.

Notó con satisfacción que James se tensaba y suspiraba.

-O así -lentamente bajó su boca al cuello de James.

Sentía su pulso acelerado y la respiración agitada. Sacó su lengua y la pasó por su piel, largo y lento, saboreando cada centímetro. Se podía notar el rastro húmedo bajo su mandíbula. Luego la mordió y beso.

Otro suspiro se escapó de entre los labios de James. Mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. No podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Era real o solo era otra de sus fantasías? Pensaría esto último si los labios de Sirius sobre su piel no lo harían estremecerse tan violentamente a cada roce.

Sirius llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla de James y la movió hacia su rostro. Él abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los grises que lo miraban intensamente. james ya no lo soportó más, eliminó la poca distancia que los separaba para finalmente unir sus bocas.

El primer contacto fue brusco, necesitado. James hundía sus dedos en el cabello de Sirius, mientras que éste sujetaba su nuca con la mano que hace un momento sostenía su mentón.

Movían sus labios al ritmo del otro, luego James sintió la lengua de Sirius intentando abrirse paso. Él se lo concedió segundos después, esperando ansioso con la suya propia.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos húmedos, producido por el intercambio que se producía en sus bocas. Sirius enredaba su lengua con la de James de una manera en la que creía abrumadora, inalcanzable.

James sabía que era bueno besando (información obtenida de las chicas con las que había estado), pero Sirius... Sirius era buenísimo. Le hacía el amor con la lengua y labios, lo transportaba al mismísimo paraíso solo con la boca. Pensó que podría correrse solo con el beso de él.

No, no podía terminar ahí.Con un movimiento de manos comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Sirius, mientras él metía sus manos por debajo de su abrigo y su camisa, hasta llegar a sus pectorales y agarrar un pezón.

James jadeó en su boca. Eso le había encantado y Sirius no tardó en volver a hacerlo. Ahora James gemía, sin poder seguir con el beso. El toque de los dedos del otro le enviaba corrientes eléctricas dirigidas a su entrepierna, que cada vez se ponía más y más dura.

Con dificultad, terminó de desabrochar el pantalón de Sirius y sin dudar metió su mano, evitando la ropa interior.

Él gimió y apretó los lados del torso de James al sentir su mano moverse. Apoyó su frente en el hueco de su cuello, para empezar a gemir al ritmo de los masajes que recibía. Esto era jodidamente erótico y James perdía la cordura con la voz de Sirius.

Sin dejar de acariciarlo, con la otra mano empezó a desabrochar su propio pantalón. Sirius al notar esto, comenzó a hacerlo él, con movimientos apresurados. Una vez lo logró, empezó a quitárselos. James retiró su mano de la entrepierna de Sirius y se incorporó sobre su rodillas, para quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior, junto con los zapatos.

Sirius quedó extasiado al verlo. Dirigió sus manos a los blancos muslos de James y lo atrajo para que quedara montado sobre Se miraron. Sirius respiraba con la boca entreabierta y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la excitación. james estaba en condiciones similares, a diferencia de que un suave tono rojizo teñía sus mejillas y sus lentes estaban un poco torcidos. Sirius no pudo evitar que se veía extremadamente sexy. Y con eso en mente llevó sus dedos a la boca de james. Él los chupó, haciendo jadear a su dueño.

Cuando consideró que era suficiente, los sacó y reemplazó por su boca, mientras los dirigía a la parte baja de James. Él se quejó un poco cuando introdujo el primer dedo, pero no dio señales para que se detuviera.

james había liberado el miembro de Sirius de la tela y ahora lo masturbaba, mientras este ya podía introducir el tercer dedo. Todo esto sin despegar ni un segundo sus bocas.

Ambos decidieron silenciosamente que ya era suficiente, por lo que Sirius retiró sus dedos y sujetó las caderas de james incorporándolo un poco, haciendo espacio, mientras él sujetaba su miembro y lo guiaba a su entrada.

Una vez listo, muy lentamente fue descendiendo. Había apoyado ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sirius, buscando de aferrarse. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la tela de su camisa se arrugaba bajo sus dedos.

Un jadeo, parecido a un sollozo se escapó de su boca. Sirius le dio un beso sobre los labios y llevó su mano a su entrepierna para estimularlo.

Era muy doloroso, James no lo iba a negar, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando y su cuerpo cediendo, siendo el dolor reemplazado por el placer, y el estímulo que recibía en su miembro ayudaba mucho.

Cuando Sirius estuvo completamente dentro suyo, él volvió a sujetar su caderas.

James se incorporó un poco y bajó. Gimió. Luego volvió hacerlo. Gimió más fuerte, ahora acompañado por Sirius.

De a poco la velocidad fue aumentando. Ambos se habían quitado de una buena vez los buzos que llevaban. Sirius le abrió de un tirón la camisa a James, haciendo volar la mayoría de los botones, para lamer sus pezones.

James gimió más fuerte que antes y empezó a moverse más rápido.

Ambos se tocaban, acariciaban, besaban, mordían, lamían, arañaban... El placer magnánimo, los volvía locos. La habitación, ahora oscura, era llenada con el lascivo sonido de la penetración y los gemidos de Sirius y James.

El ritmo de las embestidas era desenfrenado, estaban por llegar al clímax y no veían razón para retrasarlo.

Se besaron, salvájemente, sus lenguas retorciéndose en sus bocas, saboreando todo lo que podían.

Una mano de Sirius se dirigió a su miembro nuevamente, James gimió en su boca. Mientras era masturbado movía sus caderas en semicírculos.

Esto provocó que Sirius tocara su próstata, haciéndolo retorcerse y gritar de placer. Unas estocadas más tarde, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió cada nervio, arqueó la espalda y se vino en la mano de Sirius, con el gemido más fuerte que haya emitido.

La contracción del cuerpo de James fue demasiado para él y también se corrió sonoramente dentro del otro.

james se desplomó sobre el hombro de Sirius, y este se recostó en el suelo. Ambos hacían esfuerzos por recuperar la respiración, con los corazones amenazando con romper su costillas.

Permanecieron largo rato en esa posición, aún después de haber normalizado sus signos vitales. El olor de Sirius penetraba la nariz de James, extasiándolo, dejándolo aún más atontado por el efecto post-orgásmo.

esto había sido fantástico, nunca creyó que iba a ser posible, pero ahí se encontraba, tendido sobre Sirius, después de una buena y satisfactoria sesión de sexo.

-¿En qué piensas? -la voz de Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿La verdad? En nada... Tal vez... En que ya no me desagradan tanto los días de frío -ambos rieron.

James se incorporó y se acostó a su lado, flexionando su codo y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano.

-¿Y tú?

Sirius giró su rostro y lo miró. Sinceramente no pensaba en nada, solo en lo bien que se sentía en ese momento.

-¿Se te pasó el frío? -contestó con una sonrisa.

james dejó escapar una risa entre dientes, divertido, luego se recostó sobre el suelo.

-Definitivamente.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y no me haya quedado un poco OoC... (creo que sí)**

**Cualquier comentario que tengan al respecto háganmelo saber! Sería se regalo para mi :3 (si me dan like en Facebook, también, voy a dejar el link en mi perfil, para el que quiera)**

**Gracias por leer, realmente me hacen felizzzz (sí, con muchas 'z') **


End file.
